In recent years, various types of personal computers, such as notebook-type personal computers, have been developed. In most of notebook-type personal computers, a touch pad is provided as an input device, in addition to the keyboard. In addition, recently, there has been developed a personal computer which is provided with a touch screen display for an easier input operation by a user, and which enables input by a touch operation on the touch screen display with use of a fingertip or a pen.
Aside from the personal computers, there are various kinds of apparatuses having touch panels. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-190290 discloses an input control device wherein if a user touches an area on a menu window, where a button of a touch panel is not displayed, the touch panel is vibrated with a vibration pattern VP1. If the user moves, while keeping the touch on the touch panel, the touch position on the touch panel into the coordinate range of the button, the input control device generates once again the vibration pattern VP1, which indicates the acceptance of a button select operation, at a time point when the touch position has entered the coordinate range of the button. Thereafter, if the user performs a de-touch operation or presses the button for a long time, a button decision operation is accepted.
In the prior art, in order to make surer the button operation, the touch panel is vibrated when the touch position has been moved into the range of the button, thereby making it possible to confirm that the button is touched. However, even if the touch panel is vibrated, unless the touch operation is performed while the touch screen is being viewed, it is difficult to perform the touch operation itself on a specific area of, e.g. the button, which is set on the touch screen. For example, in the case where an operation has to be performed on the specific area of the touch screen while a display, which is provided in addition to the touch screen, is being confirmed, the operation becomes very difficult.